Witches
Witches live and thrive in Covens. Covens are typically large and therefore there aren't a plethora of them. Each Coven tends to specialize in a certain kind of magic, whether it be an element like fire or water or skill like healing and shape shifting. Covens are run by a family. Family members who identify as female have the most influence and tend to make the decisions. Each Coven also has a unique Book of Shadows that is a base for new witches and must be hand-copied, or a mentor can allow a mentee to hand-copy their own book. From there, each book becomes individualized and unique to the witch. Books of Shadows are all hand-written. A witch's Book of Shadows is very, very important to the witch. There is a spiritual connection created with the book, and destroying the book can destroy the witch. That is why Books of Shadows are kept close to the witch or in a very protected place. Books of Shadows are not summoned unless needed. Witches are typically born into covens. One cannot learn to be a witch. Witchcraft is passed down in a bloodline, and even if someone with a witch bloodline has a child it is rare the child will be a witch unless the parent is a part of a Coven. Witches generally gain their powers in adolescence. Lone witches are not typical and witches gaining their abilities outside of a Coven is rare. A witch may choose to leave their Coven once they're of age. They may even choose to join another Coven, but this tends to be a permanent choice. Once the switch is made, the original Coven has no obligation to and most likely will not take the witch back. 'STRENGTHS' The primary ability of witches is to manipulate magic as an inborn attribute. They access or use magic in a variety of ways to achieve a number of fantastic feats. Channeling: The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. Elemental Control: The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grants them greater mastery and control when performing Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. Potion Making: The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. While a witch's individual magic is strong and strengthens with training and practice, the collective magic formed by Covens is shown to be extremely powerful. 'WEAKNESSES' While normal methods of killing a human will work on a witch (though may be less effective), there are other ways to trap or suppress a witch. Ashwood: Can prevent a Witch from using magic when inside a circle composed of this. Iron Sulphate: Substance used to suppress the magic of witches. Book of Shadows: Destroying a witch's Book of Shadows will weaken or kill the witch depending on how long they've owned it. Seal of Solomon: This seal can trap a witch and render a witch powerless. 'THE REPRODUCTION QUESTION' Witches CAN reproduce with: witches, humans, and werewolves. Witches CANNOT reproduce with: shapeshifters With werewolves, if the mother is a witch there's more a chance the child will be a witch, but unless they live in a coven it is rare. Otherwise the child will almost always be a werewolf. Witches can mate with humans and it pretty much works as stated in the member group. There's a chance the child will have magic ability, but whether it comes to light depends on whether the family lives in a coven or not. Gaining magic ability outside of the coven is rare. Category:Member Groups